U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,521 discloses an example of a thermoelectric detector which has the drawback of receiving only a single heat flux intended to be detected. In addition, this thermoelectric detector is necessarily associated with a support which has a particular function of extracting the heat flux received on the sensitive face of this device.
The object of the present invention is especially to alleviate these drawbacks by proposing a two-faced thermoelectric device capable of delivering an electrical signal that depends on the comparison between two heat fluxes received simultaneously on each of the two faces of the device respectively.